


Church

by nerdyanddisney



Series: Harry Potter Imagines [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Injury, Religion, angsty kinda, songfic kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyanddisney/pseuds/nerdyanddisney
Summary: “Church”-Fall Out Boy





	Church

Sirius’s family may have been one of the most well known in the wizarding world, and your muggle parents had status to match. Both families were incredibly traditional and expected nothing but the best from their children, so when Sirius showed up at your house during summer, he was met with a house that looked very similar to his.

You help him up the stairs without a word. There is nothing you can say. All he wants right now is to stay with you, sitting quietly as you clean his wounds.

“Who is that man?” Sirius finally asks, pointing to the crucifix hanging on your wall.

“The man muggles call ‘God’,” you respond, not looking up.

“Then why is he suffering.”

You take a deep breath, debating whether to give him the teaching or your opinion. “We needed to atone for everything we’ve done, but we could never do enough for Him, so He came down Himself, saving us.”

“Do you believe that?”

You sigh, sitting next to him. “Maybe. I just… It’s hard to believe at times.” You rest your head on his shoulder, letting him wrap his arm around you.

“You don’t need a religion. You are a god.” He kisses the top of your head. “And I am lucky you are with me.” You roll your eyes but lay down, pulling him with you. “I mean it. Your grace, your kindness, the way you can get prayers to fall from my lips,” he whispers the last part, running his fingers through your hair. He falls asleep not long after, telling you all about the religion you could start if you wanted to.

When he wakes up, he sees your hair spread around you like a halo, the crucifix above your head. You wake up not long after him, smiling when you see him.

“So, God, what is the afterlife like?”

It takes you a moment to understand what he is referencing, but once you do, you laugh. “You will never get to find out. I’m keeping you here, with me, for as long as I can.”

“Seems like I’ve joined the right religion,” he chuckles, pulling you into his chest.


End file.
